The Deepest Hatred
by Rykani
Summary: Two poor sisters, one spoiled brat, and a lot of weird events. Mm, and a lot of links to the dark arts. Chapter 2 now added...
1. Default Chapter

Author's Notes : It should be obivious what characters I own and don't own... :P The ones you don't recognize as being really from Harry Potter, take for granted they belong to me. Especially Patience. I'll find a way to make her real and attack you if you steal her. Bwahaha. The rating seems harsh now, but wait until the later chapters. ^_^  
  
~~~~~  
  
Several years after the class of Harry Potter and crew have begun their studies at Hogwarts, a new class of students prepares for their arrival at Hogwarts. Of course, this is the norm, it is how it has been for years and decades and even centuries. What isn't normal, is a few of the students who are arriving.......  
  
*****  
  
"PATTY!! Get down here!" an old crackling voice of a woman shrieks through the hallways of a large home. The walls shake, and a picture or two jump, but don't fall. "PATTYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!"  
  
"I'm coming! Shut up would you!? I can hear you perfectly fine!" a much younger girl's voice calls from above the older woman's voice. The owner of the young voice peeks out of a bedroom door, and her looks do not match her angry voice. She's only eleven years old, but very pretty for her age. With her long black hair, extremely pale white skin and bright yellow eyes, she looks almost dead. A beautiful young living corpse. "And stop calling me that! It's PATIENCE. Not PATTY. Not Trisha! PATIENCE!!"  
  
The old woman who owns the other voice, looks like a maid... her gray hair tied in a tight bun, and her faded blue eyes blazing. She's wearing a gray maid's uniform, that looks old and overly small for the old woman's frame. "Patience. Come down here, there's post for you."  
  
Patience's eyes brighten even more, and she flounces down the stairs, her dark blue nightgown flowing around her. "Well!? Give it here!"  
  
The old maid holds up a letter to the girl, who swipes it away, and runs back up to her room. Once there, she slams the door behind her, and sits on her plush bed. She looks over the letter, and her jaw falls open at the symbol on the back... the symbol of Hogwarts. "NO!! Father assured me they wouldn't find me! EDITH! COME UP HERE!"  
  
Patience stomps around in her bedroom, pacing the floor, ripping open the envelope, and reading the obligatory welcome to Hogwarts letter every child who was accepted there received.  
  
"Yes Patience?" the maid, Edith, whispers through the door, obviously not having liked been yelled at by the child.  
  
"Find out where father is, NOW. I demand to know why THIS is here!" she screams, holding up the letter, and shaking it over her head.  
  
Edith looks at the flailing letter, and smiles, "Oh deary, you were accepted! I'm proud of you."  
  
"PROUD OF ME!? I don't want to go to some school for FREAKS!!"  
  
"Pardon miss, but perhaps they could help you with your... problem. Yes?"  
  
Patience cocks her head to one side, and stops her ranting and raving. She sighs hard, and sits on her bed again, a fluffy black tail flicking out to her side. "Yeah, and then I could come home, and not be so strange. You can go now, Edith. Start packing my things."  
  
When the maid leaves, Patience starts getting changed, when a knock comes at her window. She almost jumps onto the bed, very startled, as anyone would be, who lives on the second floor of a house, and doesn't expect someone to be able to reach their window. After a moment of calming down, she decides to investigate what is going on. Not the smartest thing, she opens the window, and a huge owl swoops in, making her almost scream, but she's tougher than that!...  
  
The owl flies around her room once, then perches on top of one of Patience's extravagant dollhouses, preening one of it's wings, and holding a leg out to her, on which a note is tied. Taking a deep breath, she takes the note off the owl's leg, and stares at the owl for a moment. "Why would a great horned be flying into my bedroom?" She had been forced to learn about owls the previous school year, in her REAL school, not this Hogwarts trash she was being forced to visit. Unrolling the note, she sees why this owl is here...  
  
~~Patience Absurdi,  
  
This is your owl, he is to be your animal companion at Hogwarts. He has been specially trained by a great dark wizard, and will kill at the will of his master. He knows not his master yet, but once you speak the special words at the end of this note, he will know you are his mistress.  
  
He eats only field mice and corn snakes, but will eat chocolate, just don't over feed him, or he will become fat, and return to his trainer to become fit once again. This will mean you are without him, and protection, so we advise you to not over feed him.  
  
He has not a name, so speak it at the end of the incantation, bonding him to you. As you are part animagi, you should be able to speak with him, but be warned, he was raised in a french home, and only began to learn english through his training. It is advised you keep up with your french studies, as your father told you.  
  
Good luck at Hogwarts.  
  
-- Madiel, head of Seraph clan  
  
P.S., your father will meet you at Diagon Alley. He will be sending a second owl this evening, with some floo powder, along with instructions how to use it. Good luck.  
  
P.P.S., here are the words you must speak... Medius Tamiel Elsian Seraph Patience... and the name you choose for your owl.~~  
  
Patience flips over the paper, then sets it down on her desk, looking at the seal of her clan, the Seraph clan... Simply two feathers surrounding a flame. She was sent away to live with some muggles who were paid a lot of money to raise her. Her clan thought it better for a child to not have to grow up in the midst of dark magic, but to embrace it when the time came. Her time would come after her 14th birthday, much like it had for her sister a couple years earlier. Her sister didn't have to attend Hogwarts though. Oh no. She had been accepted to a far better and prouder private magic school. Oh well, anything to learn enough skills to get rid of her tail... Ugh. Being half animagi, and not knowing how to shift properly was horrible, even if her muggle friends thought it was cool. She didn't care, it was embarrassing when people who didn't know her would laugh. And then she would use small spells on them. She had yet to be caught by the Ministry of Magic, thanks to her father setting a spell on her that shielded her from detection, so long as she didn't over do it, or use an Unforgivable Curse. Which was past her ability anyway.  
  
She sits back on her bed, and watches the owl, who watches back, his golden eyes glowing brightly. Patience's own yellow eyes looking away momentarily in thought... "Orion."  
  
The owl shifts from one foot to the other, and Patience holds out an arm to it. The owl flies right onto the new perch that is her arm. "Medius... Tamiel... Elsian... Seraph... Patience... Orion!"  
  
At that instant, Patience's mind floods with thoughts of other owls, a man who Patience figures to be the trainer, and mice, lots of mice. She looks at the owl, who hoots quietly, then swoops off of her arm, and back on top of the dollhouse. Patience smirks, and writes a note on fancily printed stationary, and ties it to Orion's leg, simply thanking her clan for the gift. Orion swoops off into the morning sky with the note, sending more thoughts to Patience's mind, until the bond is slowly broken by distance. "This will be... interesting."  
  
*****  
  
Meanwhile, clear across the country...  
  
"KES! KES!! I GOT IN! I GOT IIIIIIIIIN!!" a squealing little girl's voice rings through what seems to be the entire CITY. "Hogwarts! They want ME, ME!!"  
  
"Down girl!" an older girl's voice tries to whisper, but loud enough to sound adult-like. "Give it here, I've never seen a Hogwarts acceptance letter before."  
  
The two girls look almost like twins, if one wasn't obviously a few years other than the other. They both have long curly red hair, and sparkling green eyes. Both have naturally deeply tanned skin, which makes them the envy of all their friends. They're not exactly beautiful, and the elder of the two is more heavy set, but they don't really care much for looks, they're a lot more considered with taking care of each other.  
  
"Wow Char, you think you'll be able to handle going to big scary ol' Hogwarts by yourself? I mean, I COULD come with you." The elder of the two says with a laugh, knowing she's too old to visit Hogwarts, but would sure love to...  
  
"Psht. I'm big enough to get accepted by them, I'm sure I'll be just fine without you, Kesan."  
  
The elder girl, Kesan, rolls her eyes, and grins. "Alright, alright... Now then, let's go make a victory breakfast for my little witch!"  
  
The two, Kesan and Charmaine, best known as Char, are sisters. Charmaine having just turned 11 a few weeks earlier, and Kesan being just a tad over 17. Their parents went missing about a year or two earlier... they stopped keeping track of the days, knowing that they weren't coming back. But it was alright, they were happy, and now Char's dream had come true, she was accepted to Hogwarts!  
  
"Kes? Can we PLEEEEEEASE go buy me an owl? I'll get EVERYTHING else second hand, even my WAND if I have to. I just really really want an owl... one of my own."  
  
Kesan looks over across the kitchen at the owl they already owned. Mind you, it's long dead, and stuffed. "I guess it's about time we go buy a new one anyway. How about two? So we can write to each other, from here and Hogwarts. They can be sisters, like us!"  
  
Char grins, and flattens out her pajama top, trying to look important, "Oh yes, and we can stop window shopping for once Kes!"  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
"Well..." Char whispers, and holds out a hand, filled with gold coins.  
  
"CHARMAINE! WHERE DID YOU GET THOSE!?" Kesan screams, horrified that her little sister might have resorted to stealing.  
  
"The owl who brought my letter brought them! Look here, there's a second letter." she squeaks, holding up another letter for her sister's inspection.  
  
"Charmaine and Kesan Bilet," Kesan reads aloud, "We are aware of your lack of funds and/or proper guardians. Since we are merely the Ministry of Magic, and you live among muggles, we have no right to interfere in your family life. However, a few of us here have decided to start a small collection for the two of you. As an added note, Kesan, you have been under watch for the past several months since your parents disappearance, and we have decided... You will be joining Hogwarts with your sister, as a teacher's aide. Where you will learn what it takes to be a teacher of any art you prefer. You will be paid --in full-- for your work, and given a room to live at during your stay at Hogwarts." Kesan chokes and puts the letter down, starting to cry.  
  
"KES!? What's wrong?? Isn't this good??"  
  
Kesan just laughs, and hugs her little sister, "It's great Char, it's the best. Come on, we'll get breakfast at Diagon Alley, and see about that new owl for you. I don't think I'll need one now. Go get dressed!"  
  
Char flies down the hall to her room, and quickly gets changed, leaving Kesan to re-read the letter... She knows the real reason why she was being invited to Hogwarts as a teacher's aide. Everyone in the wizarding world felt sorry for her and her sister... Everyone had a suspicion that their parents had fallen in with the dark wizarding crowd... The sisters weren't dark wizards, and everyone knew that too. It was hard not to believe, what with them never breaking a single rule, and acting as much like muggles as they could. Being poor really hurt them both though, maybe things would change now...  
  
  
~~~~~  
  
Uhm... o_O Yea... One rich spoiled brat, and two poor sisters. Hahaaaaa... I'm such a geek. Anyway... just wait until the three get to meet each other. And yes, they will meet. Cuz I said so. I own them! RAWR!!! 


	2. Oddities in Diagon Alley

Author's Notes : Blah blah blah... I don't own Harry Potter... If you don't know which characters are mine, then you probably don't read Harry Potter... in which case, you're a dork, or onea my friends who just reads my junk cuz I complain a lot. YAY! ^_^ Anyway, no one sue me... I'm poor, and have to pay my own bills... and... and... stuff! bleh  
  
*****  
  
Kesan and Char dig their way through the busy shops of Diagon Alley. It's especially busy right now, seeing as school's beginning in a mere week, and apparently there are a lot of stragglers. The sisters, piled with robes, books, and their brand new wands. (Mr. Olivander was kind enough to give them to them at a lower price, though Kesan had her suspicions as to why he did such a thing.) Their nearly final stop is the pet shop.  
  
"Kes... Maybe we shouldn't buy a new owl." Char whispers, while staring gawk eyed at the prices of some of the owls.  
  
"Aah, a bit of money trouble, eh?" a soft male voice whispers from behind the girls. They turn to see a young boy, of about Charmaine's age. His black eyes and hair contrast greatly against his ghostly white skin, when Kesan realizes, he probably IS a ghost. "Here, take this..." he whispers, giving a small pouch to Kesan, and then vanishes from sight.  
  
Kesan stares at the pouch, along with her little sister, "Uhm..."  
  
"Open it!" Char squeals, with excitement that only a child like her could possibly have.  
  
Kesan laughs and tugs open the strings of the pouch, expecting to see some coins... but instead is met by a key. A key for Gringott's... "Char... do you think we should go see what's in the vault for this key?"  
  
The look Char gives to Kesan makes her crack up, with her nose wrinkled, and her tounge halfway sticking out of her mouth. Without another word, they make their way to the bizarre bank with the even more bizarre bankers.  
  
After some battling with the head banker troll to get in to see the vault, the sisters finally make their way inside... The railcar they take stops at vault number 1117. It has a very intracately designed door, with wildcats and unicorns and dragons all twined together in an endless dizzying mess, which is still beautiful in it's own way. When the troll takes their key and opens the door, the girls patiently watch from just behind it, not sure what to expect to see on the other side.  
  
The door painfully slowly opens, and reveals two cages which are both covered with blue sheets. Along with several piles of coins, and an envelope tied to one of the cages.  
  
"Hurry up, please." the troll mumbles in it's whiny voice.  
  
Kesan grabs up both the cages, while Char scoops up a huge pile of coins, and stuffs them into her pockets, and cauldron, and anywhere else she can find to cram more coins. They quickly jump back into the railcar, with Char shoving a couple big handfuls of coins at her sister, while the bank troll shuts the door with a loud bang, but the girls are too surprised by their find to even be a little startled. "Kes... do you think the Ministry sent that boy to us to give us more gifts?"  
  
Kesan shrugs, and looks at the covered cages, deciding to wait to read the note and see what's inside once they're more alone. Who knows what she would find? Her magic was well developed enough to handle whatever they were, especially since the cages seemed to be about the size of an average owl cage. "Let's wait until we get home, kay girly? Kind of like an extra surprise. Sound good?"  
  
Char closes one eye, like she tends to when she's thinking about something, then nods. "Alright, but can we skip getting candy then? I wanna see what else we got!"  
  
Kesan looks at her sister, sort of surprised that she's willing to pass up getting some more sugar to give her more cavities. She just shrugs and they start on making their way back home...  
  
~~~~~  
  
Patience meanwhile, is pacing her living room, growling and glaring at the fireplace. Her father's late once again, as if that's anything new. When a sound comes from the fireplace, she simply glances over, expecting to see her father there... but instead nearly gets slammed in the head by an owl. She screams and ducks in time, with the owl slamming into a wall instead. "Stupid birds." she grumbles, while prying the owl from the wall. Somehow it hit so hard, that it actually made an indent. Not even caring much about it's wellbeing, Patience just rips off the package that the owl had tied to it's leg, and rips it open. Inside is a pouch with floo powder, and a note tied to it... along with a pouch of coins, apparently from her father. The owl hoots, and takes off out an open window, one of it's wings not moving properly...  
  
Not bothering to really think about how lazy her father seems to have become that much, Patience follows the instructions on the backside of the Floo Powder tag, and makes her way to Diagon Alley, leaving behind Orion for now... She doesn't want to have to explain why her owl decided to go on a killing spree, just because she's in a bad mood.  
  
Her first stop... is the book shop. Since it's beginning to get late, the crowds are more thinned, and a little more mature. Patience feels right at home, preferring to not associate with children anyway. Even her muggle friends were a good two or three years older than her.  
  
Reaching to grab a book from a higher shelf, Patience's tail shows from under her long skirt, which she had put on so no one could see her secret...  
  
"Nice tail..." a male voice mutters from behind Patience. She turns and glares at the person there. It's no other than Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Isn't it though?" Patience growls, fixing her skirt to conceal herself again. "What do you want?"  
  
"Ooooh, a feisty one!" Draco laughs, stepping into the shop moreso. He's all alone, without his lackies or father. "Poor little tailed girl."  
  
"POOR!? Do you know who I am!?"  
  
"Do you know who I AM!?"  
  
Patience blinks... thinking about it, then realizes who he could be and laughs, "A Malfoy?"  
  
Draco snorts and crosses his arms, "Draco Malfoy, to be exact. Just who do you think you are?"  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. Should I bow or something? The GREAT Draco Malfoy! Look here everyone!" Patience squeals to an audience that isn't really there, "We all must hail to his royal highness, DRACO MALFOY!"   
  
Blushing, Draco backs away from the crazy girl, who has pulled one of the books down from the shelf next to her, and is looking like she's preparing to smack him with it. "Patience Absurdi, of the Seraph clan. Don't you forget it. Draco..."  
  
Draco just stares at the girl, as she gathers her books in peace, then checks out, not saying another word to him. He gives a slight whine, wishing she had said something else to him. There was yet to be a boy who would talk to him in such a way, now a GIRL was doing it. So what if she looked to only be a first year, and he was going to be entering his fifth year. He had to ask his father for more information about this... Seraph clan.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Back at the Bilet home....  
  
"1... 2... 3!" Kesan and Char squeal together, while ripping the sheets from the cages. They just stare in disbelief at what they uncover...  
  
There, in the cages, sit two sleeping cat-like creatures. The one inside of Kesan's cage is a bright white colour, with black wings... wings that look like they belong on a dragon. The one in Char's cage is smokey gray, and has matching feathery wings. The sisters continue to stare at the creatures, who are sleeping comfortably on a perch, sitting on their hindlegs, and with their forepaws curled up to their chests. "Kes... what are they?"  
  
"I have no idea..." Kes whispers, then looks at the note in her hand. She peels it open, but is disappointed to see that all that is written there is 'Enjoy your gifts...' "Well, that's no help... Char, do you want to keep these? We could maybe take them to the pet..."  
  
"NO NO NO! Keep them!" Char screams, awakening both of the winged creatures. "Uh oh..."  
  
The one with the dragon wings yawns and stretches out, dropping from it's perch, and sits at the cage door, looking like it wants out, while the feathery winged one just stares at Char with huge green eyes.  
  
"Should we..." Kesan starts, but doesn't finish saying, as Char swings open both of the cages. The winged cat creatures both step out of the cages, the feathery winged one falling off of it's perch first to do so... then fly up and sit on the girl's shoulders. Char stares at the feathery winged one, the one which she pulled the sheet off of, and squeals.  
  
Kesan looks at her creature, who just purrs quietly, looking back at her, with strange purple eyes. "I guess... we can keep them. We should name them..."  
  
"PERIGUINE!" Char screams, sending her creature flying into the air. She giggles, and grabs it's odd tail, which looks like a cat's for the most part, except for the fact that it splits in two about halfway down. She gently pulls it back down to her shoulder, where it curls up. They're very small animals, apparently.  
  
"Uh... Right. And you..." Kesan thinks for a moment, "You will be Zagzagel."  
  
Char giggles at the name, but Kesan ignores her sister.  
  
"With that done, can we all go to sleep, please!? We have to get used to proper sleeping hours, they won't be impressed if we're late for everything because we're up all night, and sleep all day at Hogwart's, kiddo."  
  
Char sticks out her tongue at her older sister, then just marches off to her room, taking Periguine with her.  
  
"Zagzagel... welcome to the family, little guy. Hope we don't drive you too crazy." Kesan whispers to her creature, which is already falling back to sleep on her shoulder. "And I hope you and your partner there don't wind up being sent from our parents..." she shudders with that thought, but knows deep in her heart her parents didn't mean them any harm. If they did, they would have dragged them along to wherever it was they went to...  
  
*****  
  
Bazoom!... _ So it sucks. Hush. It'll get better, when I don't have to switch from place to place. I suck at it... very badly. LOL... Sigh. Anyway... so... yea. Here you go. ^_^ I'll probably write up the next one a lot faster than I did this one... and considering I deleted half of it, cuz it annoyed me... I'd say I did pretty good! 


End file.
